Power of the Snitch
by DreamWithYourEyesOpen
Summary: Viktor likes a challenge and Hermione proves to be his greatest yet.


He can trace the obsession back to before he could walk. It was really something he seemed to be born with, right alongside his hooded eyes and meaty hands. Maybe his father is to blame, for all he would read to Viktor through his mother's stomach were quidditch articles. The little mobile above his cradle had little quidditch players that would zoom over his head. His favorite hobby, back before he was old enough to even have one, was to watch the tiny snitch flit around the players' heads. His first toy was a rubber snitch that he'd chew on when he was teething. His first word was "broom." It sounded a bit more like "boom" but his parents swear to this day that he'd said "broom."

Viktor's obsession with quidditch doesn't have a definite starting point, much like his obsession with _her_. It wasn't love at first sight; it's more along the lines of interest at second glance. The moment was quiet and unremarkable. It was after he'd placed his name in the Goblet and she'd happened to be there. His eyes scanned the crowd of admirers and slid across the girl lazily. Out of everyone, she was the only one to look at him with boredom, before turning back to her book. This revelation caused him to do a double take, to see the only girl who was indifferent to his presence. What followed after that was nothing short of embarrassing for Viktor. He'd somehow switched from being the admiree to the admirer, a position he wasn't entirely familiar or comfortable with. From his frequent trips to the library, he hadn't gathered much on her. He'd mostly learned that she preferred the company of a book to most people. And seeing as he wasn't a first edition Hogwarts: A History, his chances were looking pretty grim.

With his only talent being quidditch, he tried looking at the situation from a Seeker's perspective. Hermione, with her lack of interest in his fame, was completely different from the girls he was used to seeing. She seemed just out of his reach and the changeup was nothing if not exciting to Viktor. He likes a challenge and Hermione was proving to be his greatest yet. Hermione was the ultimate, elusive snitch and Viktor vowed to catch her. He eventually decided that, like with any snitch, the direct approach is the best approach.

His initial decision to ask her to the Yule Ball was based on pure curiosity on his part. This was a girl completely immune to his status as a celebrity and it intrigued him. But after the ball, his interest in her took a new turn.

"Viktor?" Viktor shakes the remaining droplets of water from his hair and turns to her. By now, the stands are deserted and they're the only ones left. He'd been staring across the flat surface of the lake, wondering where he'd gone wrong. He had deserved a place above Potter; he _beat _him to the surface for Melin's sake! He doesn't know what hurt more, the fact that he lost to Potter or how happy Hermione had looked when Dumbledor had delivered the verdict.

She stands in front of him now. She's shivering in the biting wind and her blanket is still wrapped loosely around her shoulders. He hesitates only slightly before starting towards her.

"Herm-own-ninny," he inwardly cringes at how badly he butchers her name. It really is a beautiful. "Vhat are you doing? You haff to get inside before you get sick." He pulls her blanket tighter around her shoulders and casts a silent warming spell on it. She smiles at him gratefully. "I was waiting on you. I never got the chance to thank you for saving me." He still feels a slight annoyance at her closeness to Potter, but he reckons Hermione isn't the kind of girl to respond well to jealousy.

"Vell, I didn't save enuff people to win it seems." She snorts at his response. "You were terrific, Viktor. Your shark transfiguration was remarkable." Viktor brightens at her words and decides that it's as much of a victory as any. Out of nowhere, Hermione wraps her arms around Viktor in a hug. It takes him a minute to return it, but he does so gladly.

"Vhat is the matter?" She pulls back from him but remains close, so he chooses to keep his arms around her small stature.

"Thank you for making me what you'll miss most." He's instantly reminded of her purpose in the Second Task. Her eyes glisten with unshed tears at this point and her smile is wide. Even though he escorted her to Yule Ball when she was done up to perfection, he can't help but think that he's never seen her look as beautiful as she does in this moment.

"Thank you for being worth it." Her smile impossibly becomes bigger and even more beautiful and she leans up to brush her lips against Viktor's cheek. His arms tighten around her and everything suddenly seems right in the world.

Because he finally caught the snitch. And with it, he feels invincible.


End file.
